


Five Times Kahlan and Cara Were Left Alone

by xlivvielockex



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LOTS-Femslash Secret Santa. Prompt: Kahlan/Cara, intensity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Kahlan and Cara Were Left Alone

The two women were surrounded by D’Haran soldiers, refugees still stupidly loyal to Darken Rahl. Back to back, Kahlan could feel the heat coming off Cara like a flame. So hot it felt as if it would burn her. She had to wonder how Cara could stand to be in such stifling, tight fitting clothes; it must be like wearing your own personal steam bath. She finally understood why the blonde insisted on peeling out of the red leathers every evening. 

With a killing blow to one of the soldiers, Kahlan realized she didn’t mind Cara’s nightly nakedness that much. 

\----

Kahlan wrapped her arms more tightly around herself, trying to fight back the bitter cold that was nipping at her. Richard and Zedd had been gone for hours; the fire had long since died out, another victim of the brutal wind. 

“Quit being stupid and come get under this fur with me.” Cara’s voice was like a flat lake, deceptively calm but dangerously deep. 

Swallowing her pride, Kahlan moved to slip under the fur with Cara. Her hand brushed naked flesh, springing back from the sudden heat. It seemed Cara’s skintight clothing wasn’t the source of her warmth after all. 

\---

“Helping them was a bad idea.”

Kahlan bristled at Cara’s statement. They were trapped in an underground passage as the village burned above.

“We help people instead of killing them.” 

“You’ve never killed a soldier? They were husbands, brothers, sons.” She could feel Cara close to her, a blaze that threatened to burn Kahlan right through.. 

She formed a fist, willing herself not to do anything that would make things worse, one of which was turning around and kissing Cara to shut her up.

She heard Richard’s voice, shaking the thoughts off, not stopping to wonder why she had them. 

\---

It happened so fast. One moment Cara was tending the fire. The next she was kissing her, using her body to press Kahlan against a tree, fingers digging into her chin. Kahlan’s lips parted, Cara’s tongue forcing its way in without invitation. She wanted to push Cara away but as her hands slid over her leather-clad arms, Kahlan found herself stopping, closing her eyes, and surrendering to the intensity of the kiss. 

When Cara broke the contact, Kahlan’s lips tingled, the kiss lingering there. Cara stood smirking, one hip cocked to the side. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages.”

\----

“Your Confessor magic won’t work on me.”

That’s how it started. Now Kahlan found herself with a Mord’Sith’s naked body tangled with hers. Fingers dancing over her skin, exploring. Lips at her breast, sucking lightly, and a tongue rolling her nipple into the hardness of arousal. A palm sliding down across her belly, moving further, touching her in places no one had before. 

She cried out as surprisingly gentle fingers entered her. The discomfort gave way to pleasure, scorching passionate pleasure coaxed from an enemy. 

As she surrendered herself, Kahlan knew she’d have to be alone with Cara more often.


End file.
